1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having image reading means for reading an image of an original (a document) and image processing means for performing a processing on the image read by the image reading means, an image recording apparatus that records an image onto a sheet, and an image processing system having the image processing apparatus and the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copiers and multifunction apparatuses that copy originals to sheets have been conventionally widely used, and in recent years, copiers and multifunction apparatuses capable of color copying have been increasing. Further, the copying performance has improved, and high-precision copying can be performed. However, as the copying performance improves, a problem arises that a copy having substantially the same quality as the original is possible. For this reason, an apparatus has been proposed that limits the output of a specific area of an image by a password (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-14182). With the use of this apparatus, when the password does not coincide, the specific area is deleted, and only the part other than the specific area is printed. It is also performed to add digital watermarking to the image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-212712).